


Разбивая предрассудки

by Epic_elven_briefs



Series: Разбивая [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Разбивая [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836547
Kudos: 2





	Разбивая предрассудки

Колдуны и ведьмы не могут любить. Это аксиома, постулат, факт, не требующий подтверждений, не знающий опровержений. Он распространяется на всех существовавших, существующих и будет распространяться на тех, что будут существовать. Изменить это не в силах никто.

Ведьмы влюбляются. Сходят с ума, чаще всего по людям и оборотням, переживают горячку крови, струящейся по хрупким венам раскаленным металлом. Проклятье на головы тех, кому не посчастливится испытать влюбленность ведьмы. Горше яда еще не изобретено, ужаснее пытки не придумал даже Ужасный Торквемада, печальнее еще не написали историю встречи.

Колдуны не испытывают привязаностей. Это правило. У них нет сердца, мышца гоняющая кровь по телу — сосредоточение их магии, живой драгоценный камень с непомерной силой. Такой же холодный как криолит, такой же крепкий как алмаз, такой же опасный как асбест. Колдунам не известна преданность кому-то кроме Магии, им не дано испытать достаточно сильную, чтобы полюбить, чтобы хотя бы почувствовать скорое биение сердца. Это априори правильно, так было и должно быть.

Шерлок испытывал мерзкое чувство паники — его разум терзали сотни фактов, мельтешившие перед глазами, залезающие в самые дальние уголки сознания, всеми силами привлекающие его внимание. Джон прощался. Он не говорил ничего, был ласков сверх меры и порой смотрел тоскливо, словно бы Шерлок умирал, но он был здоров! Детектив проверил это, прошел полное обследование, не рассказав ничего Джону конечно же, попросил Лестрейда проверить его на какие-то сверхъестественные изменения, но оказался чист. Между тем, с каждым днем Джон терялся, был все ближе, но Шерлоку все больше казалось, что тот отдаляется. Даже в руках отставного врача он не чувствовал его, не мог поймать взгляда, хотя тот и смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Шерлок сходил с ума.

Когда Джон в первый раз опоздал с работы детектив не предал этому внимания. Забросил информацию в раздел малозначимой, потому что не имеющей ценности в отношении Джона не было. Когда это стало повторяться, а время опоздания увеличиваться, обратно пропорционально нормальному состоянию Ватсона, безликой тенью проскальзывающего поздней ночью в их спальню, без слов и чувств, Шерлок запаниковал, но постарался этого не показывать. Только попросил Майкрофта улучшить наблюдения за другом — тот ответил, что Джон Колдун и Магистр и часто пользуется иными путями, чем люди, а глаз во мраке у Холмса-старшего не было. Он только пообещал сделать все, что было в его силах, но что мог сделать человек? Ничего, даже являясь «правительством Британии». Когда Джон не вернулся после дежурства Шерлок впервые в жизни испытал отчаяние. Оно оплело щупальцами его человеческое сердце, сжав трепыхающийся слабый орган, заставив метаться подобно слабоумному зверю. Не сумев сделать хоть что-то своими силами он обратился за помощью.

— Успокойся, — Лестрейд смотрел на него устало, словно последние месяцы вымотали и его тоже. — Джон Магистр Мрачных. его могли вызывать в Совет, он мог сам принять решение отправиться куда-то для решения дел в которые не собирался посвящать ни тебя, ни меня. Это вполне похоже на Йохана, когда опасность превышает определенную его разумом границу он отправляется на дело один, так было сто лет назад, и триста, и еще раньше было так же и я уверен, так будет и еще через столько же столетий. Успокойся, прошу тебя, с ним все будет в порядке.

Жандарм уверял и успокаивал младшего брата своего человека, как мог, впрочем понимая, что толку это не приносит. В его силах было только надеяться на то, что Шерлок не сойдет с ума. Ему было известно достаточно о колдунах, чтобы не обольщаться ложными надеждами, вампиру было жаль полюбившего человека.

Джон знал о том, что за свою силу ему придется платить. Собранная по крупицам, выбитая с кровью и плотью она все равно была не оплачена сполна. Так уж случилось, что он не имея на то воли заставлял людей любить себя. Этому была альтернатива — его могли не замечать. Словно его просто не существует. И это было бы так просто, так сладко приятно, если бы он мог так жить. Однако, его мрачное, давно остывшее сердце билось черной пульсирующей влагой, делая его привлекательным запретным плодом для других, искушением для самого себя.

— Йохан, Йохан, — покачал головой старый магистр, приковывая его оплетенные вязью рун руки кандалами в темнице способной удержать его. — Сколько раз ты обжигался об это пламя? Неужели, этот человек стоит того, что ты желаешь испытать? Ты ведь знаешь, это только сказка для детей, Колдуны не могут любить, им не познать это чувства. Оно слишком темно, чтобы в их черных сердцах нашелся еще хоть закуток, куда могла бы уместиться такая мощь. Почему бы тебе не отпустить этого человека во время как и других?

— Он особенный, — Магистр поднял осунившееся лицо, тусклым взглядом смотря на старого колдуна, знавшего все секреты мира.

— Особенных не существует, — сочувствующие погладил его по голове как маленького ребенка старец, — Я надеюсь, ты поймешь это, мой маленький Йохан, — отстранившись старый маг вывел на его обнаженной груди несколько символов, после покинув пространство темницы. Джон закрыл глаза, ожидая начала — он должен был заставить свое сердце биться быстрее. Должен был преодолеть свою природу.

Время в этом месте летело быстро. Вероятно, в мире прошли часы, здесь минули годы. Он страдал, изматывая себя тщетными попытками, утопая в отчаянии, видя перед собой только лицо человека, толкнувшего, совершенно неосознанно, его на этот шаг, на смерть. Выбиваясь из последних сил, прежде чем провалиться в горький сон он видел острые скулы и серые, пронзительные глаза. Пробуждаясь, он слышал отголоски этого резкого голоса, обрывки гениальных цитат, чувствовал запах своего человека и снова вступал в этот заранее проигранный бой, без толку сражаясь с призраками собственного разума. Ничто в мире не стоило таких мук, даже Шерлок. Джон понимал это, но продолжал пытать себя. Его сердце должно было биться быстрее.

Грегори чувствовал, что что-то не так. Дискомфорт кусал его тело, укалывал иглами душу. Он резко проснулся среди ночи, когда нить в груди оборвалась — он не чувствовал Джона. Тот погас, словно бы умер. Это не было похоже на тревогу когда Ребека похитила Майка, новое чувство ледяной коркой обволакивало мертвое сердце, выпуская свой льдистый жидкий яд в душу.

— Грегори? — сонно и обеспокоенно спросил Майкрофт, осторожно касаясь спины сидевшего инспектора.

— Позвони Шерлоку, — тихо попросил Лестрейд, не видящим взглядом смотря на собственные руки, — Джон погас, — еще тише добавил он и Холмс впервые увидел как его сильный мужчина сворачивается в ком, сжимаясь от рвущегося наружу воя. отведенного смертельно раненному зверю.

— Боже, — крепко обняв жениха, прошептал политик. В его сознании Джон был фатом всегда рядом. Сам факт, что тот может умереть просто не рассматривался, как не имеющий места быть. Страшно было представить, что испытает Шерлок, когда узнает.

К удивлению и еще большей тревоге брата младший Холмс воспринял новость равнодушно. Кивнул, выразил сочувствие Лестрейду и вернулся к прерванному эксперименту — Майкрофт не поверил. Не обнаружив через два дня Шерлока, он отдал распоряжение своим людям обыскать каждый закуток Лондона, каждый притон, но найти сорвавшегося детектива. К счастью, не смотря на обстоятельства, Шерлок не нарушил их соглашения и имел при себе список. К еще большему облегчению Грегори знал человека, который мог привести его в сознание и очистить организм куда быстрее и эффективнее чем любые врачи. Наблюдая за тем, как брата выворачивает под руками сильного колдуна, Майкрофт не знал, какое чувство больше терзает его — злоба на Джона из-за которого Шерлок сорвался или осознание того, что потребуется еще не раз вытащить младшего из захудалых притонов, прежде чем тот сможет хоть как-то взять себя в руки. Сложно собирать себя по кусочкам, когда разбиваешься не в первый раз.

— Я не понимаю Йохана, — с убитым отчаяние произнес Грегори, вливая в себя отвар, ощущая его привкус омерзительной солью, — Это не похоже на него, исчезнуть ничего не сказав, не попробовав облегчить страдания Шерлока. За все время, что мы знакомы, он ни разу так не поступил.

— Однако, все случается впервые, — убрал бутыль с зельем в холодильник Холмс, — Полагаю, то же стало и с Джоном. Более того, вы оба говорили нам с Шерлоком о том, что Колдуны не испытывают привязанностей и сострадания. Их сердца это камень, так что удивительного в том, что он оставил человека одного?

— То, что это его человек, — покачал головой инспектор. Даже убитый собственным горем он понимал, насколько Майкрофту тяжело переживать ломку младшего брата и то, что тот теперь испытывал не самые теплые чувства в отношении Ватсона. — Если бы Шерлок был для него забавой как оборотни для ведьм, то такое было возможно, но Йохан… Это сложно, Майк, это нельзя объяснить. Мрачные, светлые, мы редко испытываем чистые эмоции, мы не умеем любить так как люди, но даже для нас существуют связи, которые нельзя оборвать, нельзя игнорировать. Чтобы оставить своего человека на такие муки нужно не иметь сердца вовсе или же принять невероятно сложное, но необходимое решение и тоже страдать.

— В таком случае, — вздохнув, подошел к жениху мужчина, погладив усталого, разбитого вампира по щеке, — что могло толкнуть его на подобное решение. Подумай, Грегори, доктор Ватсон не глуп, и далеко не слаб.

— Ты прав, Майк, — с благодарностью прижался к теплой, человеческой ладони инспектор, благодарный своему мужчине за поддержку в такой тяжелый для них обоих момент.- Чтобы погасить Йохана есть крайне мало способов. Я не думаю, что он мог бы проиграть даже не равный бой, не оставив следов, но он исчез, а это значит, — в голове мужчины начало всплывать все, что он знал о колдунах, потере их сил и убийствах. — Его должны были лишить сил, иначе толку бы не стало от почти любой из попыток, но никто из старых врагов с нами не связывался.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти дальше и не предположить, что Джон сам лишил себя сил? — Выразительно вскинул брови Майкрофт, наблюдая за тем как лицо его дорогого инспектора вспыхнуло идеей, мгновенно посветлев, а после сделавшись мрачным и гневным. Вампир забранился на родном языке, подорвавшись с места с такой скоростью, что едва не уронил Холмса, вовремя поймав и усадив его на свое место. Политик только удивленно посмотрел на размытую тень метнувшуюся на верх, а после по коридору к выходу. В своей импульсивности Грегори все чаще напоминал ему Шерлока, порой вызывая тем самым улыбку, а порой разочарование. Как и в случае с братом, Майкрофту оставалось только быть максимально внимательным и страховать любимого человека по мере своих сил, которых с каждым разом становилось недостаточно.

Провалившись во мрак и проносясь с поражающей, даже для вампира, скоростью мужчина готов был удавить друга собственными руками, как только поможет вытащить его. Из-за пропажи своего магистра он совершенно упустил из виду приближающуюся Вальпургиеву Ночь, а вместе с ней и множественные обряды колдунов, в числе которых были столь старые и запретные, что решиться на них из ныне живущих могли только сумасшедшие. То, что Йохан может попробовать совершить обряд Элланы-Камия он даже не мог предположить, но теперь костерил себя за то, что не увидел явных признаков подготовки к нему. Ведь нельзя было перепутать это таинство ни с одним другим. Если большинство ритуалов требовало максимальной концентрации и уравновешенности, особенно в ночь Вальпургии, то Элланы-Камия отличался нестабильностью магов и их сил. Странные отлучки друга и его новые сомнительные эксперименты с собственными силами предстали в совершенно ином свете. Положив руку на сердце, пусть уже и давно не бьющееся, мужчина признавал, что никогда не желал бы увидеть их такими.

Вышагнув из мрака на пороге 221б по Бейкер-Стрит, он постучал, поспешив в квартиру Шерлока как только домовладелица открыла дверь. В гостиной, на диване, сложив пальцы в молитвенном жесте возлежал Шерлок, обративший внимания на ворвавшегося Лестрейда столько же, сколько на мусор в комнате.

— Судя по тому как вы ворвались и едва сдерживаете себя от того, чтобы начать говорить, могу предположить, вы выяснили что-либо и местонахождении Джона, или же пришли к выводу, что он был не просто убит, а предварительно лишен сил, вероятнее всего добровольно. Это приводит нас к вопросу «Почему он это сделал?», но могу уверить вас, инспектор, это не то, что может меня заинтересовать. По этому, всего доброго.

— Йохан жив, Шерлок, хоть и исключительно номинально, но жив, — сдержавшись от ругательства или злости, по мере своих возможностей терпеливо произнес инспектор, — и он находиться в таком состоянии из-за тебя.

— Меня? — Возмущенно или даже не веря в услышанное уставился на не званного гостя человек, резко сев. — Удивите меня, Лейстрейд, — его пронзительный взгляд еще более цепко, чем обычно, осматривал вампира, кажется, выгрызая всю возможную информацию, и если бы мог, то непременно вытрясал бы душу.

— Да, из-за тебя. Йохан решился на ритуал, который может или заставить его сердце биться чаще, подтверждая его любовь к тебе, или убьет его. Этот обряд подобен мифу даже среди нашего мира, но Йохан достаточно безумен, чтобы пойти на такое.

— Какого черта это пришло бы ему в голову? — Возмутился Холмс, резко поднявшись с дивана, пройдясь до камина и обратно, раздраженно взмахнув руками, — может Джон и идиот, но он не настолько глуп, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью из-за какого-то пустяка. Это безрассудно, а безрассудство не то, в чем можно его упрекнуть.

— Твоя человеческая сущность, Шерлок, — злясь на глупость человека, прорычал инспектор. Отказ от постоянной охоты и отсутствие стабилизирующего фактора в лице Магистра, сделали его вспыльчивым и нетерпимыми к длительному размениванию на пояснения и детали. — Для людей свойственно проявление привязанности, особая реакция на дорогих им людей и Йохан посчитал, что должен соответствовать этому суждению.

— Это идиотизм! Глупость! — Прокричал детектив, зло посмотрев на жандарма, после замерев, так и не выплюнув следующую порцию яда, как бывало всяческий раз, когда в его голове складывался новый пазл. Ускользавшие ранее моменты, относимые мужчиной к сантиментам и романтизму доктора, теперь оказались маркерами, на которые он должен был среагировать. Ватсон столько раз говорил с ним о чувствах, о том, как сожалеет, что не может дать ему то же, что мог бы дать любой обыкновенный человек. Шерлоку казалось, что его «Это глупо, Джон. Мне не нужны пустые сантименты. Ты дорог мне таким какой есть сейчас.» достаточно, но теперь становилось ясно, что своим ответом он каждый раз загонял колдуна все глубже в яму, заставляя испытывать все больший дискомфорт и раздражение к себе самому. — Идиот. Где он, инспектор?

— Просто идем, — не терпеливо ухватил его за локоть вампир, проваливаясь во мрак, где буквально потащил детектива за собой, крепко держа за руку, игнорируя вспышки боли с его стороны, вызванной пребывание ясного в мире теней без защиты, но тормозить сейчас, отвлекаясь на такие глупости, было нельзя. Вышагнув в тени дома, на одной из улиц, Лестрейд бегло глянул на согнувшегося у стены человека, заставив себя побороть раздражение и дождаться пока Шерлок не выпрямится, все еще испытывая остатки удушья.

— Тауэр? Вы издеваетесь, Лестрейд? — Просипел Холмс, отметивший про себя необходимость поблагодарить Доннаван при встрече, за то, что была осторожна в тот раз, когда доставляла его к Каналу, чтобы спасти Майкрофта.

— Для вас, людей, он менял свое назначение, но для нас он всегда был двором старших колдунов, — пояснил вампир, зашагав в сторону входа, остановившись недалеко от него и совершив несколько пасов руками в воздухе. По тому, как идущие мимо люди не обращали на них ни малейшего внимания, Шерлок сделал вывод, что это место как-то отгораживает существ, а подобное было вполне в духе колдовских мест, как говорил каждый раз Джон, рассказывая о новом островке магии в Англии или мире.

Между тем что-то неуловимо изменилось в окружающем пространстве, и Лестрейд двинулся вперед, отражая каждый свой шаг звоном подбитых сапог, которых на нем не было, уверял себя Шерлок, стараясь отстраниться от наложения бессчетного количества фактов противоречащих друг другу и сводящих с ума. Они шли по коридорам, которые, казалось детективу, меняли свои повороты, издеваясь и стараясь запутать еще больше. Воздуха снова стало не хватать и казалось, что тяжелая плита опустилась на плечи, утягивая его к каменному полу, лишая последних сил, чтобы идти. Единственным, что заставляло делать новый шаг, становящийся с каждый разом все тяжелее и тяжелее, была мысль о том, что там, в конце, его ждет Джон, совершивший невероятную глупость и нуждающийся в спасении.

— Шерлок? — Голос инспектора доносился откуда-то издалека, хотя слабеющим сознанием младший Холмс понимал, что тот совершенно рядом, удержал его от падения на пол и теперь помогает сидеть.

— Было очень безрассудно привести в это место человека, — участливый голос заставил Лестрейда обернуться, оторвав свой взгляд от бледно-синюшного, как мертвец, человека. Старый магистр, когда-то передавший управление Йохану и занявшийся изучением высшей магии в этом месте, сейчас стоял совсем рядом, покачивая головой. — Стало быть, этот тот самый человек, про которого Йохан сказал «особенный». Довольно впечатляюще, вы прошли почти половину пути, упав на колени только сейчас. Я ждал от тебя больше благоразумия, Грегуар, но по все видимости твои эмоции, пробужденный Твоим человеком отравили твой разум как яд паука отравляет муху.

— Прошу вас, помогите нам, — смиренно опустил голову вампир, от разума которого отхлынули все переживания и эмоции, словно бы испугавшиеся собак лисы, притаившись за оградой до момента пока не уйдет защита. Лестрейд и не подозревал, как сильно ослабели его ментальные щиты, раз он так просто поддавался вспышкам гнева и безрассудства.

— Я наблюдаю за Йоханом в последние дни и не устаю поражаться его упорству. Он не в состоянии совершить невозможного, но творит чудо, до сих пор оставаясь в своем уме. Этот человек не сможет дойти до него в таком виде. Здесь нет места тем, кто не относиться к Мраку и Ясному миру.

— Вы говорите о его инициации? Но это невозможно, он человек Йохана и…вы правы, инициация парой приносит наиболее благоприятный эффект и снижает боль, но не является единственным возможным вариантом. Вы можете…?

— Могу. Но я хочу получить свою выгоду с этого дела. Обращение ясного мрачным довольно опасное дело, я не хочу рисковать за доброе слово, — задумавшись, ответил маг, внимательно рассматривая скорчившегося на руках у жандарма человека.

— Моего долга вам будет достаточно? На протяжении века я выполню любое ваше поручение.

— Это замачивая перспектива. Хорошо, я открою силы этого ясного, Грегуар, взамен на твой долг. Да будет так, — маг совершил пас рукой и на его запястье, как и на запястье инспектора вспыхнул знак, после погаснув, исчезая с кожи. Старец опустился на колени рядом с задыхающимся Шерлоком, жестом приказав жандарму отойти, после чего начал читать заклятие, выводя знаки на лице мужчины и над ним, не обращая внимания на дикий крик ясного, ударившийся о стены и разнесшийся по одной из святынь магов.

Шерлоку было больно. Все, что он чувствовал это удушающая, всепоглощающая боль, не дающая не то, что думать, даже осознать себя. Он чувствовал, как бесконтрольный поток проходит через его тела и не мог собраться хоть с одной мыслью, чтобы осознать происходящее. Нечто яркое, мощное рвалось из него самого, заставляя ощущать это толкающее изнутри чувство, словно тому, что было внутри было мало места, и оно ворочалось, желая разорвать оболочку, освободиться. Разум плавился под этим чудовищным натиском и Шерлок начинал желать только того, чтобы это все прекратилось, ушло куда-нибудь. Просто исчезло. Было так отвратительно и больно, что оставалось желать лишь забытья.

— Шерлок, — голос, заполнивший голову, был знаком, он приносил облегчение, отгоняя хоть малую толику боли, отвлекая от нее. — Ты сильнее этого, слышишь? Сосредоточься. Я верю, что ты можешь это сделать, Шерлок, — нереальное ощущение теплых рук, ласково прикоснувшихся к волосам, бережно перебравших смоляные пряди, обращало на себя внимание, уводя от муки, — давай, мы оба знаем, что ты можешь это перебороть. Здесь нет ничего, что ты не смог бы вынести.

— Джон… Джон, мне больно, мне так плохо и больно. Джон…

— Я знаю, Шерлок, я знаю, но ты сильнее. Мы сильнее. Пожалуйста, возвращайся ко мне, и мы возьмем то дело у Лестрейда, а после даже устроим пакость твоему брату. Как ты и хотел, Шерлок, я одолжу тебе свою силу, чтобы насолить Майкрофту, но тебе нужно постараться. Возьми этого зверя под свой контроль, ведь ты же гений. Я всегда считал тебя гением, с самого первого момента как увидел. Ты бываешь порой невыносим, но ты стоишь того, чтобы терпеть. Ты самый невероятный. Давай же, возвращайся в свой гениальный разум, чтобы я мог тебя отшлепать за очередную глупость.

Джон звал его, он его ждал и просил придти. Он считал его гениальным, он любил его. Шерлоку не нужны доказательства этого чувства, ему достаточно сильных, теплых рук и родных голубых глаз. Это стоит того, чтобы перебороть эту боль, это давящее чувство отделяющее его от мира. Мира в котором находится Джон. Пошло все к черту с его пути.

— Джон, — Шерлок очнулся, держа руку на закрытой деревянной двери, с массивным кольцом вместо ручки. Рядом не было никого, а это место напоминало ему Канал, с его множеством дверей в водном потоке. Прислушавшись к собственным ощущениям, он почувствовал теплую пульсацию под ладонью, идущую с той стороны массивной двери. Двери, которая мешалась ему на пути и должна была исчезнуть. Это желание оказалось таким ярким и сильным, что он испытал только облегчение, когда дерево рассыпалось перед ним трухой, а кольцо упало с тяжелым звоном на камни пола.

В темной глубине комнаты, у противоположной стены сидел Ватсон. Запястья были скованы браслетами кандалов, кожу покрывал плотный рисунок из знаков, а медового цвета волосы стали седыми. Пройдя по трухе и холодным камням со звонкими шлепками босых стоп, Шерлок опустился перед своим магом, осторожно подняв его опущенную голову.

— Джон. Вернись ко мне! Я хочу, чтобы ты собрался с силами и вернулся ко мне, Джон, — требовательно произнес детектив, сжимая лицо доктора в ладонях, с облегчением выдохнув, когда в глазах магистра начало появляться осмысленное выражение.

— Шерлок? Я снова вижу тебя, хоть ты и не настоящий, — слабо пробормотал сухими губами колдун, заговариваясь через слово, путая порядок букв, — у меня не получается. Я не могу показать, что люблю тебя, Шерлок.

— Боже, ты идиот, Джон, — раздраженно прошипел детектив, потянувшись рукой к кандалам, сдавив их пальцами не смотря на вспыхнувшую боль, заставляя металл плавиться под прикосновениями. — Ты постоянно заботишься обо мне, спасаешь мою жизнь и выполняешь любой приказ, хотя куда старше и сильнее. Ты ласков со мной, Джон. Каждую ночь в спальне ты прикасаешься ко мне бережно, доставляешь только удовольствие и даже если и делаешь больно, то только так, чтобы я наслаждался этим, Джон. Ты удивительный, единственный кого я считаю удивительным и особенным. Поэтому, перестань страдать чепухой и возвращайся ко мне. Если ты не вернешься, я не стану ничего есть, и миссис Хадсон будет мучиться от совести, и не имения возможности нажаловаться тебе.

— Правда, — слабо улыбнулся мужчина, почувствовав как часть оков пала под руками детектива. — Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Это странно, потому, что колдуны не умеют, любить, но я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, Джон. Пожалуйста, возвращайся ко мне, — Шерлок обнял поседевшего мужчину за шею, вдыхая родной, любимый запах, всхлипнув, когда почувствовал как ослабевшие, но все еще целые руки обнимают его в ответ, даже не заметив, что оков рядом уже нет, и они сами не в странной комнате, а в гостиной загородного дома Майкрофта.

— Это редкое удовольствие, наблюдать их такими счастливыми, — произнес хозяин дома, стоя возле проема, ведущего в комнату. Когда несколько часов назад Грегори вернулся домой один, в растерянных чувствах, политик не знал, что делать или сказать. Выслушав рассказ вампира со всей возможность сдержанностью и хладнокровием, старший Холмс взял на себя приготовление к открытию портала, через который обещал вернуть парочку старый магистр, следуя указаниям инспектора.

— Надеюсь, что нам больше не придется так сильно волноваться за этих двоих, — обнял жениха со спины Грегуар, чувствуя себя на удивление спокойно и хорошо. По доброте душевной или все же в счет долга, но магистр подлатал его ментальные щиты и теперь дикий зверь ярости и гнева не терзал его, заставляя причинять боль близким.

— В кого все же превратился Шерлок? Я не вижу никаких изменений, ну кроме того, что мой братец почему-то голый, — поинтересовался Майкрофт, предпочтя отвести взгляд от голой задницы младшего, направившись в другую комнату, намереваясь поговорить с женихом без лишних ушей и обнаженных тел.

— Он стал сказочником. Таких как он еще называют творцами, кошмарниками и иногда, по ошибке, чародеями. Теперь придется следить за тем, чтобы он не оставил в доме какое существо, призванное из мрака или не устроил что-нибудь неприличное. Если сильно захочет, может воздействовать на предметы этого пространства, к примеру заставив их исчезнуть или сменить форму.

— И чем же он отличается от колдунов? — Устроившись в уютном кресле, не отпустил от себя слишком далеко инспектора Холмс-старший, посадив его к себе на колени, улыбнувшись промелькнувшему смущению на лице мужчины.

— Колдуны используют магию, они меняют окружающее пространство, создают из уже имеющихся ингредиентов и преобразовывают окружающую нас энергию, а сила сказочников идет в первую очередь от их разума и фантазии. И воздействуют они тоже на сознание. Думаю, Шерлоку с Джоном очень повезло, потому, что их них выйдет идеальное сочетание, исключающее недостатки друг друга.

— Что же, в таком случае я тоже счастлив за них. Однако, нам нужно поговорить о нас. В свете всех последних событий, я полагаю, ты согласишься с тем, что затягивать с моей инициацией не стоит. Грегори, я хочу, чтобы мы сделали это в день нашей свадьбы. Ты согласен?

— На следующее утро, — решительно произнес вампир, после смягчившись, взяв руку Майкрофта в свою, поглаживая красивые пальцы. — Обещаю, я инициируя тебя на следующее утро, Майк. Ты знаешь, это достаточно болезненный процесс, а я хочу, чтобы день нашей свадьбы запомнился для тебя как самый счастливый и приятный в жизни. По этому следующим утром, я сделаю тебя вечным.

— Хорошо, но если вы не сделаете этого, инспектор, мне придется прибегнуть к жестоким методам, заставив вас выполнить обещанное, — с совершенно серьезным лицом произнес политик, все же не сдержав улыбки, когда вампир громко засмеялся, опустив голову на его плечо. Обнимая смеющего жениха, Майкрофт думал о том, что в человеческом мире слишком много предрассудков, которыми люди самостоятельно душат себя и в том, чтобы выкинуть их как ненужную шелуху нет ничего зазорного. Ведь счастье и любовь совершенно не требуют доказательств или причин. Они выше этого.


End file.
